eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Asia Erisa
- Appearance= - Casual = - SIG suit = - Beast Form = }}}} }}Asia Erisa is a Ctarlplexian and former freshman officer of the Ctrarlplexian Empire. Charged with the task of seeking out technology from the Creators, Asia hunts down the crew of the Falcon, and joins as a member to seek out answers. Characteristics *'Name': Asia Erisa *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Pale white and black stripe *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Training, Eating, playing with a toy mouse, fighting *'Dislikes': Being called an animal, losing money, being teased *'Family': Unknown, but says she has six brothers and sisters and all are little, Dusk(distant cousin) Appearance Casual Ultimate Beast SIG Suit Background A Happy Life Aisa was raised proud and noble, surrounded by a privileged family on her home planet of Feria. She grew up a happy young woman with plenty of friends. When she got older, she graduated with honors - a mark of prestigious regard among the Ctarlplexians. She was given the rank of officer within the Ctarlplexian military, the title ambassador and a position out in space. From there she commanded the ship, the Orta Hone. Blue Star Incident When the Orta Hone was en route to the Blue Star, the crew aboard came across a ship that was at the time departing from Blue Star. Unbeknownst to Aisa, said ship was actually the Falcon. Due to her failure to detain a rogue and unregistered ship, she was demoted from her position as ambassador and left behind on Blue Star to search for information regarding the Creators. Seeking revenge, she tracked down Isaac Shepard and company on Blue Star and attempted to forcefully interrogate him for answers. After a short fight and a long chase, she exhausted herself by trying to utilize her full beast power. The crew decided to treat her to dinner out of sympathy, and afterwards she tried to attack Isaac once more, prompting Jeff to shoot her with his gun. As a result, she was left behind in the restaurant - incapacitated and with the restaurant bill. Searching for the Creator Homeworld After being stranded on Blue Star, Aisa reappeared a while later in the crew's travels when Isaac entered the 13th Annual Tarnis Space Race. When Isaac tried to enjoy the pre-race party, they coincidentally met and instantly recognized each other before Aisa turned hostile. Being employed as a waitress at the party, she explained that she had hitchhiked from Blue Star all the way to Tarnis, but before she could attack Isaac, she was scolded by her boss and escorted out of the room by security. But amazingly, Isaac spoke on her behalf, stating that he had provoked her into fighting, with that, the guards escorted him out roughly, as well as making Asia confused on his actions. Not long after the encounter at the pre-race party, Aisa tried to exact her revenge for a third time - this time during the Tarnis Space Race. Captaining a participating Ctarlplexian ship, she planned to intercept the Falcon during the race and open fire, although this plan was halted when she learned that the ship was only a trading vessel, equipped with a single machine gun. She persisted, however, and ordered the ship to send a distress signal to the Falcon and purposely stranded herself in space to be "rescued" by Isaac. Her plan was successful, yet also in vain, as Gwen explained that they honestly knew very little about the Creators or their Homeworld, and that their only leads were the mapped outposts they were investigating. Half-convinced and feeling unable to return to the Ctarlplexian Empire, Aisa stayed on the Falcon and its crew for the remainder of the race and planned to tag along on the search for the Creators. Personality Born into a proud family, Asia takes great pride in her heritage and physical prowess. However, despite her sense of authority and entitlement, she is incredibly boisterous, clumsy and easy to anger, often causing her to act inappropriately at times. Her large ego prompts her to make remarks about the inferiority of other species compared to hers, and her hot-headedness usually results in her accidentally causing massive property damage. It is possible that Asia feels inadequate in regards to her position and image within the Ctarlplexian Empire, elicited through her stranding on Blue Star and how she laments that the Empire treat her like she's "useless", feeling that if she returned, she would be quickly pushed to the side again due to her previous failure to capture a rogue ship. She also seems adamant to reinvigorate the pride of her own race, going as far as to illegally enter the Universal Strongarm Tournament - an event where Ctarlplexian competitors had been banned from entering due to a freak accident. Despite coming from a race that has a high sense of shame, Asia doesn’t seem shameful in her habit to being naked on board the Falcon among her crew. She probably took the phrase ‘Make yourself at Home’ rather literally, though this indicates that she doesn’t mind showcasing her body to anyone. At times, she can act like a cat, being easily distracted by flies, bells, shiny things, and catnip. Skills/Abiliies Powers *'Enhanced Physical Strength': As a member of the Ctarlplexians, Asia displays enhanced, superhuman abilities - far surpassing that of any normal Terrans. *'Agility' *'Senses': great eyesight and impressive hearing, able to hear tiny frequencies from distances away. *'Durable Skin/Fur': Her incredibly tough skin gives her a natural resistance to bullet-based firearms and explosives - to the point where she's able to swat bullets away and survive explosions - although she's still susceptible to magic-based weapons such as casters. *'Extendable retractable Claws' *'Beast Form': As well as this, most of her abilities can be amplified through a trait inherited by the Ctarlplexian; the ability to metamorph into a hulk-like Beast-person. (Referred to as "beast power" by herself) Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat(Military)' Equipment *'SIG Suit - Ctarlplexian Soldier model' *'Metallic battle whip' Relationships Asia's Relationships Gallery Asia Erisa geared up.JPG|Asia Erisa gearing up Asia Erisa, anatomy and casual.JPG|Anatomy and Casual Asia Erisa, SIG suit and claw anatomy.JPG|SIG suit and Claw Anatomy Asia Erisa, Ultimate Beast Form.JPG|Ultimate Beast Form Asia.png|Art by Jess Deaton EotU the Animal, the Synthoid, and the Soldier.png EotU - Asia'a true power by Seondias.PNG|Artwork done by Seonidas Eyecatchers Explorers of the Universe Group Eyecatcher 3 - Kala and Aisa.jpg Voice Actor Lenore Zann Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Explorers Category:Aliens Category:Ctarlplexians Category:Crew of the Falcon Category:Wrecker Squad Category:Sentient Sapiens